


POI fic: Memorial Day

by whomii2



Series: POI Holiday fic (unrelated) [19]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Memorial Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit of fluff for the holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI fic: Memorial Day

**Author's Note:**

> a special thanks to those who have served in the armed forces

 

Reese slowly plodded his way back to the library, tired but victorious.

It seemed fitting on this Memorial Day that they had been able to rescue their latest number, a World War II veteran.

Entering the library and slowly climbing the stairs, he was alarmed to notice a faint odor of smoke. He hurried down the hallway to ensure everything was alright with Finch.

He stopped in shock when he caught sight of Harold, jacket off and vest covered with an apron, as he hovered anxiously over a small charcoal grill. The hot dogs and hamburger patties on the grill seemed to be quite well done.

The small table at which they sometimes shared takeout was covered with a checkered table cloth, and had bags of chips and bottles of soda crowded together next to an apple pie.

Apparently Finch had decided to take action after listening to Reese's nostalgic musings as John kept an eye out as their number enjoyed a holiday picnic with 3 generations of his family.

Reese was amused to notice that while he would be having hot dogs and hamburgers, Bear would apparently be dining on steak.

“Thanks Harold, but you really didn't have to” John said.

“I could say the same, Mr. Reese. This is simply a small token of my appreciation to you two as veterans.”


End file.
